


The Guardian

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: Castiel is chosen as guardian for the Tree of Life by his convent. However, his mission changes when he meets the true Guardian.





	The Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/profile)[spn_reversebang](https://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/) and based on [delicious-irony ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony)’s art prompt located [HERE](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com/post/180564469103/the-guardian-of-the-mirror-tree). Please check out the post, the art is incredible. :)

Castiel prepared the table for the two of them as per usual. He had caught a fresh rabbit just this morning to prepare their stew and hoped Dean would like it. He smiled a bit to himself, remembering how in the beginning, when he started coming to the tree to worship and pay his tribute, he wasn’t sure who or what the food was for and he always left before it was consumed. He’d wasted months not knowing about Dean.

Until one day, when he’d been running late and dusk had already broken, Dean himself graced him with his presence and demanded that next time, Castiel should stay and bring a second bowl for himself. It was a good memory.

_”Hello.”_

_At first Castiel thought he was hallucinating when a man-shaped figure emerged from the Tree of Life he was guarding. The figure had still been connected to the tree, branches growing out of him, and he was surrounded by the same ethereal glow that the tree emanated. The lights from the tree seemed even brighter with the setting sun. But as the figure grew nearer and its connection to the tree snapped, visible branches remaining within the body of the man, Castiel realized that this was actually happening._

_Nobody had prepared him for this. But Castiel could feel that it was still the tree somehow and he was still its guardian. This extended to the man. And Castiel was not afraid. Much. “Hello?” he tried timidly._

_The figure smiled at him and Castiel could make out distinct facial features now. The being had green eyes and dark blond hair, even if sprouts from the tree were also emerging from his head. It was eerie. “The tree appreciates your servitude, so we…” the being hesitated. “I would like to thank you myself.”_

_Castiel finally realized that this was a blessing from the tree and he should show proper respect. So he quickly dropped down to his knees and bowed deeply. “Please forgive me, oh Ancient One. I am your most humble servant.”_

_The being laughed. “Goddess, no. Get up. I am merely a guardian.”_

_A half human half wooden hand was extended to him and after some hesitation, Castiel grabbed it and let himself be pulled up. The being possessed a remarkable strength. The being… the guardian? “But… I am the Guardian of the Tree?” Castiel asked in confusion._

_There was laughter again. It was completely human, as was the deep, rich voice of the being in front of him. “No, Castiel. You all just think you’re guardians. But could you really protect her?” He spread out his arms and a thousand tiny sparkles emerged. They floated all around them and Castiel reached for one in wonder, figuring it was either a blossom or a seed._

_Castiel quivered. He had never questioned his mission before. The system and the convent, yes, but never the mission. “So you’re here to tell me I’m not needed?”_

_“Oh no, you misunderstand.” The being came closer still and Castiel was struck by how beautiful he was. “We appreciate your… servitude,” he repeated, except now Castiel realized the full implication behind the words. “Truly.” The being looked behind him towards the tree and was silent for a minute. Only the leaves rattled in the wind and more spores rained down on them. Then the being turned again and beamed. “My name is Dean. I would very much like it if you joined me for supper.” He cocked his head. “Well, it’s dinner now. You’re late.”_

_“I am deeply sorry.” Castiel bowed again, fighting the urge to get on his knees again as well. “Please, it will never happen again.” The fact that he was a mere servant still rattled in his brain. Servants were easy to replace. A Guardian was chosen._

_“Relax, Castiel. I know you helped a sick villager before you came. It’s part of the reason why she likes you. You’re a rebel, like she once was.” The leaves rustled again and Dean cringed. “I wasn’t gonna,” he mumbled, holding his head like it hurt. “No, I…” Dean stopped, looking up. He smiled again and indicated towards the table. “Have a seat.”_

It wasn’t until much later, back in the convent, that Castiel realized the tree knew his name and that he’d broken convent law by interacting with the villagers. Outsiders. But he’d been trained a healer among other things before his assignment was revealed to him. Why would he have to ignore his skills if he could help? 

He was a member of the Guardians of Nature, a strict convent dedicated to caring for the most holy relics, the true guardians of nature, like the Tree of Life Castiel was assigned to. His parents had volunteered him when he’d been four years old and he’d had to adhere to the ascetic lifestyle ever since. There was no difference between a child or an adult in the convent. The only difference was that the children needed more correction and thus more punishment than the fully integrated adults.

Castiel was one of the few who still questioned, who was occasionally caught breaking the rules. But he’d gotten smarter over time. He didn’t stop breaking the rules, he just didn’t get caught so often anymore. When he’d been chosen as Guardian for the Tree of Life – a revered position – it had surprised them all. It was an honor to be chosen for such an important task. The Tree of Life was the beginning of all and it could be the end of all if left unprotected. And Castiel had thought just this was his duty.

Until he met Dean and realized that another was already chosen to serve and protect. Castiel’s job was merely to feed the true guardian, because it seemed the tree could not nourish him fully. But he didn’t mind. He’d expected his job to be solitary and dull, even if it got him out of the convent once a week. Meeting Dean had changed his perspective. Somehow everything seemed worth it, because he was truly blessed, but also... He realized the convent was way less important than it saw itself.

So he continued to bend boundaries and break a few rules here and there. Mostly he was helping the villagers with renewed vigour. He got to leave for a longer period of time when it was his day to serve the tree and now that he knew the tree didn’t mind, he would go into the village first and see what he could do and then visit Dean after. And none of his superiors in the convent were any the wiser.

Until one day when one of the villagers, whose son Castiel had saved, showed up at the convent and full of gratefulness offered his son as a new recruit. It had all gone so horribly wrong. Castiel never wished for the son to be suffering the same fate he had, but to his shock, the elders accepted and sent the man on his way. Then they rounded up on Castiel. And Guardian of the Tree or not, he’d received one of his worst lashings.

He still couldn’t move without pain when it was time for his meeting with Dean, but he tried to hide it best he could.

 _“You’re early,_ Dean remarked, emerging from the tree while Castiel was preparing their table.

“Yes,” Castiel confirmed. He didn’t want to admit what happened, because he didn’t want to burden Dean with his problems. But he also didn’t want to admit that he hadn’t visited the village today. That he’d been weak and caved and that he needed to heal his wounds first.

Dean frowned. “What happened? You look unwell.”

“It’s nothing. I am fine. Happy to serve.” Castiel sat down with a wince. His heavy cloak was hell on his wounds, but it was what it was. He’d dealt with it before.

“What happened?” Dean demanded again, only this time he’d turned around and asked the tree. Castiel had long since figured out that they had a psychic connection of some kind and were able to communicate through it. “Oh for the love of…” Dean stomped his foot but then his shoulders slumped and he turned back around. “Will you tell me, please?”

Castiel glanced at the tree, wondering how much Dean already knew. But judging from the worried look in his eyes, it wasn’t much. Castiel sighed. “I messed up and caught myself a punishment.”

“But you’re our servant. Who dares lay a hand on you?” Dean’s eyes flashed dangerously.

Castiel’s smile was grim. He’d told Dean about life in the convent, but he’d left out the truly gruesome parts. “Dean, I… I broke convent law by helping the villagers. They don’t take too kindly to that.”

“Your own convent did that to you?” Dean was getting up and going around the table. “Let me see.” He tried to take off Castiel’s robe, but his branches kept getting in the way and Dean cursed. “No. I need to know;” he yelled and Castiel wondered if he was still communicating with the tree.

Either way, Castiel obliged and took off his cloak. He breathed a sigh of relief when the cool air wafted around him and blew under his shirt. Dean was still hovering behind him, so he slowly lifted his shirt. He had applied some bandages with a salve he’d mixed himself, but Castiel knew he hadn’t done a good enough job of bandaging himself up so Dean would surely see the marks through the gaps he’d left.

Dean was silent for a long time, then he whispered, “Fix this.” The leaves rustled and Dean repeated, louder, “I said fix this.” Nothing happened until Dean suddenly bent down, picking up a stone and threw it at the tree. “I said fix him, damn it. I can’t… I can’t even touch him like this. I can’t help.” Dean’s voice had taken on a desperate edge and Castiel was about to get up and try and calm him down, when Dean started breaking off one of the branches growing out of his arm. “Screw you then. You hear me? Screw you.”

Suddenly Dean broke down next to him, clutching at his head and groaning in pain. “Dean,” Castiel gasped and knelt down next to him, reaching for his hands to try and help. Dean screamed in pain when a new branch sprouted out of his arm, close to the one he’d broken off and Castiel did his best to try and comfort him through it by placing a hand on his cheek and grasping Dean’s hand with his other.

Dean held on to Castiel’s hand for dear life, then suddenly it was over and a calmness settled over him. “I know,” Dean whispered. “I’m sorry.” He rolled onto his back and looked up at the sky, then his eyes caught Castiel’s and for a moment, Castiel forgot all about his surroundings. He didn’t feel pain. He only saw Dean. Not as part of the tree, but _Dean_. The human he’d once been. Before he knew what he was doing, his hand caressed Dean’s cheek, his thumb brushing over Dean’s lips and he was leaning closer, still holding eye contact. But then his other hand connected with bark and Castiel pulled back just as Dean closed his eyes, breaking the connection.

They both got back up and took their respective seats at the table. Castiel didn’t bother to pull his clothes back on for now though. Now that the pain was back, the wind still soothed him and he was loathe to return to the heaviness of the cloak just yet.

While they ate, Castiel recounted the story of just how he got discovered. “I would understand if you don’t go back to the village anymore,” Dean remarked. “That man was ungrateful. You saved his son’s life and look how he repaid you.” 

“Oh, no,” Castiel held up his hands. “He didn’t know. He only had the purest of intentions. If anything, I am even more at fault because now I doomed the boy to life at the convent.”

“So you don’t think he is to blame for your punishment? Not even a little?” Dean prodded.

Castiel shook his head with conviction. “Oh no, it was all my fault. I knew what I was doing, what I was risking.”

“Will you break the law again?” Dean asked.

Castiel couldn’t help a small smile. “Definitely. As soon as I am recovered enough, I will go back to doing all I can to ease their suffering.”

Dean cocked his head. “And risk another lashing? Is it really worth it?”

“Dean, I saved a life. Of course it is worth it. I would gladly suffer a thousand lashings if it means I can save just one more life.” Castiel frowned a little, confused why Dean would even ask him these questions. He’d thought that by now, Dean would know him better than that.

That’s when suddenly a myriad of glowing spores rained down him. They were different from the ones he’d seen so far. They were made out of pure light and disappeared as soon as they touched his skin, leaving behind a warm tingle and nothing but pleasantness. The lights surrounded him and the warmth spread, seeping under his bandages and encompassing him fully. “Oh,” Castiel got out, then he had to close his eyes because it was all too overwhelming.

When he came to again, Dean was holding his hand and he realized that all of his pain was gone. He pulled his hand back to reach behind himself and touch his back. His wounds had healed. Castiel opened his lips in wonder, not knowing what to say. Dean had no such qualms.

“Could’ve done that earlier,” Dean muttered, throwing a look over his shoulder. The leaves rattled ominously and Dean rolled his eyes. “I know, I know. Your humble servant.”

“What happened?” Castiel questioned. He’d heard of the mystical abilities the tree supposedly had, but he never thought too hard on it. He’d certainly never have requested them for himself.

“You gave the right answers.” Dean smiled.

“But…” Castiel was still confused. He felt wholly undeserving of the miracle that had just happened.

“She likes you,” Dean explained, taking Castiel’s hand in his again. “Maybe more than me,” he added silently, turning his arm and watching one of his tree branches glow in the oncoming dusk. “We trust that you will not disclose what happened here.” It wasn’t a question and it wasn’t a threat. It was merely a statement.

Castiel appreciated the trust. Since none of the other members of the convent were allowed to help him now and he mostly kept to himself anyway, nobody would find out that he was healed unless he told them. And he definitely wouldn’t betray his tree. Or Dean. “Thank you.” Castiel bowed his head, then made sure to look at the tree as well as at Dean. “I don’t feel like I deserve this, but I am grateful nonetheless.”

Dean squeezed his hand. “You are deserving, Guardian.”

Castiel smirked a little. “I thought you were the guardian.”

“You guard me,” Dean explained and the lights surrounding him glowed a little brighter.

Castiel felt a warmth spread all through him again, but this time it didn’t come from the spores. He smiled shyly until Dean let go of his hand and they both started eating and talked about one of their usual topics. This time it was the healing properties of herbs. They both knew things the other didn’t, so it was a lively and helpful conversation.

A few weeks later, he was surprised when the convent informed him that it had been decided he had to move out. He’d still be the Guardian of the Tree, but as such, he had to move closer to the tree. They assigned him a rundown cabin in the woods and Castiel had never been more grateful. When he’d told Dean, Dean smiled knowingly and informed him, that he was to keep up his work of helping the villagers, but he had to do so as ambassador to the tree. No more credit to his convent.

It was a happy time for him. Castiel spent his days fixing up the cabin and helping out in the village. He’d also hunt his own meat and was able to prepare better meals, which Dean especially seemed to appreciate. Because he didn’t have to use his visitation day to sneak away and help out in the village, he could spend the whole day with Dean instead and they would often just lie down in the grass and watch the tree sparkle and twirl spores all around them. More often than not they would hold hands and it was the best feeling.

Until Castiel started to feel guilty. He was free of his prison now and he felt that he had Dean to thank for it. But whenever they parted, Dean had to go back to his prison within the tree. Dean had assured him multiple times that that’s not how he saw it, that he liked serving the tree and that it was all worth it, but Castiel still had his doubts.

One day, Dean had told him how he came to be the guardian. His brother had fallen ill and there was no cure. Having heard stories of the mystical tree, Dean embarked on a quest to find a cure for his brother. The tree found him worthy and in exchange for the elixir that would save his brother, Dean had to pledge lifelong servitude.

Castiel had a feeling that Dean didn’t expect his life to become so prolonged and he wasn’t even sure how old Dean really was, but he’d once told him that he’d seen eight guardians before Castiel. And a guardian served throughout their entire life.

Before Castiel, Dean hadn’t even been allowed contact. Castiel had been very surprised to hear that he was the first one Dean had shown himself to. He wasn’t sure what to think of it anymore. What started as a blessing was beginning to feel like a curse every time he watched Dean get reabsorbed into the tree.

So Castiel began to form a plan. He was still unsure about the powers the tree truly possessed, but he started praying to it. One night, a green lady came to him in his dreams. She was surrounded by the same ethereal light the tree emanated.

“I hear your prayers, Castiel,” she said without moving her lips. Castiel nevertheless could hear the sound clearly. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Yes, please, let me do this.” Castiel got down on his knees and bowed deeply. “Let me do this for Dean, please. He’s served his time, hasn’t he?”

“I agree,” the lady agreed and Castiel looked up, surprised. He expected a longer bargaining.

“So it’s a deal? Dean walks free and I take his place?” Castiel asked.

“You would do this for him? Offer your own life? You won’t be able to see him anymore. For the first century you will be fully absorbed,” she warned him. “You will not be able to materialize while Dean grows old and dies.”

“But Dean will be free to leave and live a normal life?” Castiel had to make sure.

“Yes,” she confirmed. “Dean will leave and you will never see him again.”

Castiel’s heart hurt at this, but he’d be happy knowing Dean had a new life ahead of him. He’d be free to move. He wouldn’t need Castiel to care for him anymore. Dean had given him his freedom, so now Castiel would do the same for him. He couldn’t bear it anymore, knowing he was finally allowed to make his own choices yet Dean continued to be imprisoned. “Please let me take his place,” he begged again.

“Very well.” The lady nodded and vanished. Somehow, when he woke up, Castiel knew that it would happen on his next visit. He made sure the people in the village had enough medicine to last them a while and that his cabin was in order. Maybe Dean could take up his place. But the lady said he wasn’t allowed to see him again, so maybe he couldn’t stay in the area. Or she knew he’d go back to where he came from. Maybe his brother still had descendants.

Either way, Dean would be free to make his own choices. With a bittersweet smile on his face, Castiel went for a last visit with Dean. He figured he’d explain it to him and say goodbye, but when he arrived and Dean was about to descent from the tree, he was immediately held back by a branch sprouting from his back.

“What is it? What’s happening?” Dean panicked, but slowly all of his branches were pulled out of his body. It didn’t look like it was truly hurting him physically, nevertheless he was yelling and screaming ‘no’ the whole time. When Dean was fully human again, he fell to the floor panting. Castiel rushed over to him to help him up, but Dean pushed him away. “No. Cas, what did you do? No.” His face was filled with tears.

Castiel could feel himself tear up as well, but he reached out to caress Dean’s cheek, fingers softly weaving through his hair. For once he didn’t snag on branches and it hurt to know this was the last time he could touch. But the joy at knowing Dean was alive and free to leave was still stronger. “I’m your guardian, remember?” Castiel whispered. “So now I am taking care of you one last time.”

“You don’t know what you’re doing. Cas…” Dean’s voice broke and he turned back towards the tree. “Don’t. Take me back. Don’t do this to me. You promised me he’d be fine.”

Castiel frowned. “Do you not wish to be free? Don’t you want to leave?”

Dean grasped his hand and sat up on his knees. “Oh, Cas. I do. But not knowing I have doomed you to my fate.”

“You haven’t. I made the decision. It is my honour to take your place.” Castiel shuffled closer and they were both clutching the other, soon turning to a tight hug. Tears were streaming down Dean’s face and soaking into Castiel’s shirt, but in this moment, Castiel felt nothing but relief and happiness. Dean was fine. That was all that mattered.

He slowly disentangled himself and reached out towards the tree. “I am ready.”

Two branches sprouted out from the tree, taking a hold of his arms and pulling him in. Castiel closed his eyes, his last thought for Dean, ready to be transformed. But then suddenly the branches snapped away and he was pushed forward on the ground, right next to Dean.

“What? What is happening?” Castiel frowned. Was he being rejected? A small branch reached out for Dean instead and Castiel tried to block its way. “No. We had a deal.”

The branch steadily pushed onward, surprisingly strong even if it looked like no more than a thin twig. Dean held up his hand and the branch connected, bathing Dean in a glowing green light until it retracted again. When the glow vanished, Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking back at the tree in disbelief.

“What? Dean, what?” Castiel took his chance and reached out to touch Dean once again. First with one hand but then he quickly became greedy and pulled him in again.

Dean took a deep breath, relaxing in Castiel’s hold, until he returned the touch. “You’re not her chosen guardian,” Dean informed him. “Your offer has been rejected.”

Castiel held Dean tighter. Now the tears started to gather in his eyes. “So you have to go back? What is this? Is this just to torture me? What have I done wrong?”

Dean laughed softly. His lips were close to Castiel’s ear and the sound was magical. “Nothing, Cas. You haven’t done anything wrong.” Dean moved his head and tentatively placed a kiss on Castiel’s cheek. “In fact, you did everything right.”

“What does it mean?” Castiel pulled back to get a better look at Dean. His eyes fell to his lips, but no. He couldn’t dare. Both of his hands were still fully connected to Dean though, just as Dean was touching him.

“It means…” Dean looked back at the tree in wonder. “It means we are both free to leave. Together.” He beamed at Castiel for a second, but then bit his lip. “If, uh, if you’ll have me join you, that is?”

“Dean…” Castiel blinked. He never dared to hope. “Of course I’ll have you. I’ll have you any way you want to.” Castiel trailed off, then blushed, realizing the implications of his statement. It wasn’t a lie, but he hadn’t meant to be blunt.

Dean picked up on it and smirked. “I can think of a great many ways, Castiel.” Dean’s hand had found its way to the back of Castiel’s neck and he buried it in Castiel’s hair, pulling him in and finally sharing a kiss. It was brief and hesitant, but Castiel soon responded, raking his fingers through Dean’s hair and not letting him move back. Their kisses soon grew longer and bolder and before long, they were sharing one long, deep kiss, not even coming up for air. The air around them shifted and when Castiel opened his eyes, they were surrounded by the ethereal glow from the tree and tiny blossoms swirled all around them, wrapping them in a cocoon of beauty.

The blossoms tickled their skin and much too soon they both pulled apart laughing. Then the blossoms vanished and the leaves started rustling ominously. Dean rolled his eyes. “Don’t pretend you can’t still watch us even when we’re not here,” he accused the tree, but then got up, pulling Castiel along with him. “I guess we should move this to your cabin?”

“Yes,” Castiel nodded eagerly. Then he amended, “Our cabin.”

Dean smiled. “You’re still the Guardian though, that hasn’t changed.” He glanced back at the tree. “Well, I guess we both still serve her now.”

Castiel frowned. “But wait. Who will be the true guardian now? Who’s going to merge and protect her?” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Dean smiled serenely and took Castiel’s hand in his. 

They were both on their way back to the cabin when they were approached by a frantic looking woman atop an exhausted horse. “Please, can you help? I’m looking for the Tree of Life.”

Castiel was about to redirect her on a different path, used to keeping the location of the tree a secret, but before he had a chance, Dean pointed in the direction they came from. “It’s over there, Jody. Good luck.”

The woman nodded gratefully and was about to press on, when she hesitated. “Wait. How do you know my name?”

Dean just smiled at her and wordlessly pointed again. She hesitated for only a brief moment and then spurred on her horse, continuing on her way.

“She needs a cure for her little boy,” Dean explained.

Castiel frowned. “Do you not feel bad for her? Should we warn her?”

Dean stopped and pulled his hand back. “And what? Let her son die? Castiel, I always meant it when I said it was all worth it. Sammy lived a good life. I never once regretted my decision.” He cocked his head. “Would you have regretted yours, if she’d accepted you in my place instead?”

“Not for a second,” Castiel quickly replied, realizing it would be the same for the woman. The tree took care of those she favoured. He could only hope that one day, Jody would be set free as well, just as Dean was now free to live a normal life. And if Castiel’s luck held, that life would include him.


End file.
